Blizzard
by Starlightlovesya123
Summary: It's 2010, and the Winter Olympics are about to start. Sonic, Mario, and company have all been invited, and are itching to get their hands on the Gold. But when two new contestants and a blizzard threaten to knock things off-balance, what'll our hero do?


-Prologue-

Sonic the Hedgehog, hero of Mobius (and a rather handsome fellow at that), was standing at the top of a hill. A seemingly simple act, of course, but one would very often find him up here, if they happened to be looking for him. For this particular hill gave a spectacular view of the green, rolling hills that had been his home for years.

The blue hedgehog took a deep breath, smirking at the lazy fields below him as their green grasses swayed with the early morning breeze. The sun was just beginning to rise, and it cast awesome shades of pink and blue across the sky as it poked out from underneath the horizon. The hedgehog watched it thoughtfully, but excitedly, knowing this would be the last Green Hill Zone sunrise he would see for some time.

"I guess it's about time I left this place," he told himself, his arms crossed and his foot tapping lightly against the grass. "Can't stay here forever. Too much to see."

"…Sonic?"

The blue mammal turned, smiling, having recognized the yawn of his friend, Tails. The yellow fox was walking up the hill, rubbing his eyes tiredly, wearing nothing but some old striped pajama pants. "Isn't it kinda early to be out here, Sonic?" the vulpine asked, blinking at the sunrise.

"Eh, I suppose so. Guess I just wanted to say goodbye," Sonic replied, shrugging his shoulders and turning to look back at the horizon.

"We're only gonna be gone for a month or two, Sonic. It's not like it's anything unusual," the young fox pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

"I know," the blue hedgehog sighed. "It just…feels different, somehow. Like, the next time I'm here, it won't be the same. Or maybe---eh, never mind. I don't sound like myself, do I?" he asked, turning to the side and grinning at Tails.

"Not exactly," the fox admitted, smiling back at his best friend.

"Just nerves, probably. You know that the whole _galaxy_ will be watching when I whoop Mario's ass in skiing. Not just Mobius, but Earth, and that one planet Mario belongs to," Sonic told the kitsune, his smile growing as he thought of getting the Gold against his one major rival.

"Not to mention several other dimensions are sending in competitors," Tails quipped. "Aren't there people from Solamar competing?"

"You mean Soleanna?" Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"Nah, it's a different dimension. Solamar. Some queen is competing and her telepathic friend. That's what I heard, anyway," the fox shrugged.

"A queen? Hmm…that'll prove interesting to see. Then again, what girl stands a chance against me?" Sonic laughed, Tails hesitantly doing the same, though not really agreeing.

"I'm so impressed, Sonic."

The duo looked over their shoulders to see another familiar face, though this one was of another hedgehog. He had terrifying blood red eyes, the same color as the highlights along his quills, and deep, black fur. He was wearing a loose button-up shirt and dark-washed jeans, though they were slightly wrinkled as he had just woken up in them. He wasn't exactly one for pajamas. "You're such a flatterer," he continued, sarcastically. "I'm sure the girls love you."

"Shadz!" Sonic jumped up from where he had taken a seat next to Tails. "How ya doin', man? Ready to kick ass at the Olympics?"

"Mmm…yes, sure," Shadow said passively, turning away from Sonic. "Good morning, Miles," he nodded at Tails.

"Oh. Morning, Shadow," Tails waved.

The ebony hedgehog silently came to stand next to the palm tree that they had been sitting under. "What are you two doing up so early?" he asked.

"I woke up and couldn't fall back asleep, so I took a look outside and found Sonic out here," Tails explained, then turned to look at Sonic. "You wanted to say goodbye, right?"

"Yeah," Sonic nodded, smiling down at the small houses which lined the streets.

"Goodbye?" Shadow cocked an eyebrow. "But Sonic, we're just—"

"I know, I know, okay?" The blue hedgehog sighed, rolling his eyes and flopping back down on the ground. "I wasn't expecting you guys to really understand. It's…" he paused for a second, trying to find the right words, but then shook his head, "it's nothing."

"…It isn't Mario, is it?" Tails asked quietly.

"Mario?" Sonic opened one eye and raised a brow. "What do you mean, 'Mario'? Why would he be bothering me?"

The young vulpine sighed. "Look, I know he's way better-known than you are, Sonic. Not to mention he has a far better move-set, he has his own console, he doesn't have fans that are constantly griping and complaining for one reason or another, and, let's just face it, you haven't exactly been all that popular since…er…1920 or whenever it was—"

"1994," Sonic corrected, bluntly.

"Oh, yeah, 1994. But, yeah, I know Mario's way cooler than you are, and has had about twice as many hit games as you have, but that doesn't mean you can't—"

"You know, Tails, this really isn't making me feel much better," Sonic suddenly interrupted, sitting upright.

"Oh," the fox stopped. "Oh, it isn't?"

"No, it really isn't. Hard to believe, huh?" Sonic replied, giving the fox a look.

The trio were silent for a few minutes, as the blue hedgehog sighed and looked back towards the horizon, the sun now having fully made its entrance. The big, orange spot in the sky was always gorgeous to watch, especially in Green Hill Zone. Sonic wondered what it would look like in Vancouver.

"You probably can't even see it…" he mumbled to himself. "I'm sure Vancouver gets a blizzard every other week."

"Er, actually, Sonic—" Tails began, but was silenced by a deadly look from the African Pygmy.

"Right, shutting up," Tails said quickly, looking down. "Er..is everyone else still asleep, Shadow?" the fox asked, changing the subject and putting the spotlight on the ebony hedgehog standing next to him.

Shadow turned his head to look back at the house which he had come out of, the one which he and the others had been living in since their previous houses had been wiped out in a recent battle with Dr. Eggman. "Well, Knuckles is with the Master Emerald. Amy's been up since 10:00 last night, packing. I don't think she ever actually went to sleep."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Sonic sighed exasperatedly. "I'm about sick of having to live with her. It's always 'my hair, this' or 'my dress, that'—"

"Aw, come on, Sonic. Don't be so cruel to Amy. She's not _that_ bad," Tails said, in the pink hedgehog's defense.

"Uh-huh," Sonic replied sarcastically. "And I'm Santa Cla—"

"WHERE IS THAT GOD DAMN _HAIRBRUSH_???!!!"

There were several crashes from within the house, and all three males winced. A shutter fell off of the house, as well as several shingles, as the pink female raced about the house, surely digging through piles of laundry and other assorted accessories.

"You were saying, Tails?" Sonic turned back to Miles, giving him a pointed look.

"Umm…We should probably go help her out," Tails said reluctantly, not really sure he wanted to face the fiery rage of a severely un-satisfied Amy Rose.

Shadow silently started descending down the hill to the house, realizing that, most likely, if he didn't go down to the house himself, Amy would come up and drag him down. Tails followed closely behind him, looking over his shoulder at Sonic.

"You coming, Sonic?" he asked.

"Yeah," the blue hedgehog nodded. "Just…give me a minute."

"Alright, sure."

Sonic turned one last time to look down at Green Hill Zone. The lights were beginning to turn on in the houses of the mobians, as the sun cast down its rays upon them. The sky was a clear, definite blue, and Sonic could only wish he had the time to take one last run down the hill and over the loops, like he had done when he was just a kid and so many times since then. A smirk pulled at his lips, however, and he said, "Well, I guess this is it. Hell, what do I have to worry about? I come back here in a couple months, a few gold medals around my neck? What's there to lose?"

His thoughts floated to Mario and the other human characters, with their dragon enemy. "Puh," he snorted. "Bowser…what a name! Shouldn't take too much to bring that guy down." He scratched his chin, already planning out strategies. "Maybe then I can get some friendship from Mario…just enough to pull out from underneath him so I can snatch the Gold! Yeah!" He pumped a fist in the air, though the action felt unlike it usually did. However, he ignored this, saying, "And soon as Mario's down and out, I'll take on that queen. The one Tails was talking about. Absolute piece of cake."

"See ya later, Green Hill!" he called, laughing cockily to himself. He turned on his heal, a smug grin appearing as he slyly said, "Heeelllo, Vancouver."

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Yup, so I'm starting a new fiction, though this one will be much shorter than my other ones. As you can see, it will be based off of "Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games". _

_Please tell me what you think of this prologue. Was the last part cheesy? Was any part at all cheesy? Where the jokes in the wrong places, or did they not make sense? Give me as much advice as you can! :D_

_Thanks for reading! _

_~Star_


End file.
